


Of What's To Come

by BubbleWangji



Series: Xiao Zhan's 29th [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Birthday Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleWangji/pseuds/BubbleWangji
Summary: It's the eve of his birthday. You know what's coming--err...who's coming?
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: Xiao Zhan's 29th [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984778
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	Of What's To Come

~

"Mind if I join you?" Yibo asked, a low whisper into Xiao Zhan's ear.

"That depends." It was a mindless reply to Yibo's quick teasing. Xiao Zhan spun in his arms, shower doors rattling when he slammed Yibo against it. His fingers combed through Yibo's still dry hair, tongue eagerly invading his mouth. Xiao Zhan briefly pulled back to stare at Yibo's face. "You look tired." He cupped a cheek. "I actually thought you wouldn't make it."

"I'm good. There's no way I would miss this." Yibo let his hands glide down the curve of Xiao Zhan's wet back to his ass, fingers digging on the pert, round cheeks. They'd gotten much firmer than the last time, Xiao Zhan has indeed been working out more.

Yibo's extremely glad that his practice for the race is finally done. With tight schedules and fans watching their every move, it's too rare for them to have a rendezvous like this. If it wasn't for Xiao Zhan's birthday...

Skin on skin, both of them are fully hard. Though truthfully speaking, the simple anticipation of this finally happening had Yibo half-hard even before he came in through the hotel's bathroom door.

Even more truthfully speaking, he was already half-hard in the elevator, zinging with need as he threaded down the hallway, and he was cursing at his cock by the time he was slipping the keycard in and failing. If any of Xiao Zhan's parents decided to step out of the room next to his...

Savoring the kisses first for minutes and minutes, they maneuvered around the confines of the shower stall, taking turns in controlling the heated moment, until Xiao Zhan finally broke it off to slide down on his knees. He flipped his tongue over the tip of Yibo's cock a few times before sliding the length of him into his mouth. Head bent against the cool tiled walls, Yibo closed his eyes as Xiao Zhan starts sucking.

With Xiao Zhan going back to his usual full schedule, they haven't been able to see each other much, or even if they get the time to be together, they can't spend all of it by themselves. They both have their people looking out for them, making sure they're safe from everyone's eyes. But not tonight. Yibo made sure his schedule was clear for the eve of Xiao Zhan's special day. It's the only thing he wants. The eve of it until the morning of Xiao Zhan's birthday. He has a race the following day so he needs the rest of the day to go back and practice.

Yibo gently tugged on Xiao Zhan's hair, pulling him back up to his mouth, then letting his lips and tongue slide down Xiao Zhan's neck. "Short hair." He reversed their position, having Xiao Zhan pressed up against the tiled wall.

Xiao Zhan's lean thighs kept rubbing up Yibo's sides, until he got impatient and decided to just climb up, wrapping his long legs around Yibo's waist. "Do you have anything against it?"

"Fuck no." Yibo strained to hold Xiao Zhan up with one arm while he struggled to reach pass the shower door to the sink counter where he placed the bottle of lube he brought with him. "I know you too well. And I know how well aware you are of how hot you look with that hair."

"So, I'm still number 1 on your list?"

"I don't have a list." Yibo moved his well-coated fingers to Xiao Zhan's backside and pushed two in. He was ready for Yibo. "And even if I did have a list, you'll probably be the only person in it." Yibo doesn't really have time to make a list, more so, the capacity to level any other human being with Xiao Zhan. His Zhan-ge is sex and sunshine personified in to one. Who could match that?

Xiao Zhan thrust up against the surface of Yibo's torso, just hard enough to make both of them moan in arousal. When the fingers fucking into him were replaced with a hard cock, Xiao Zhan bit the juncture of Yibo's neck, just the spot where he usually finds himself snuggling up to whenever they get the very rare chance of dozing off together.

Yibo kept a steady pace for a while, until he began to move just a little faster and then drive in just a little harder.

With legs tense and tight around Yibo's waist, Xiao Zhan groaned into his release, spills of cum trapped between their bodies.

Yibo followed soon, just as Xiao Zhan's body went limp over his for a while. He let Xiao Zhan down, stepping under the almost cold spray of water, cooling their heated skin.

They quickly rub soap on each other, cleaning off in between kisses. Yibo stepped out the shower stall first, drying and wrapping Xiao Zhan in a fluffy towel before putting one around himself.

They were on their way out of the bathroom when Xiao Zhan suddenly grabbed Yibo from behind. "Can I open my gift now?"

"What gift? I didn't get you anything." When Yibo twisted to face Xiao Zhan, he was walked back out of the bath and on to the bed, towel around his waist coming off as he was pushed down.

"Yes, you did." Xiao Zhan knelt between Yibo's legs. "I'm opening it right now."

~

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday zhan-ge? 😂😂😂 thanks for reading, hitting kudos, and for leaving a comment 😚😚😚😚 there is a part 2 for this that i am working on, but i am not sure if i should....... "What Came After" what do you think? 😶 see me on twitter @BubbleWangji let me follow you too 😊


End file.
